memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Gabrielle and Eve visit Bajor
(Bajor, Dahkur Province) Gabrielle are walking around the market amazed by what she sees, while Eve is spending time with her father and getting to know her stepmother Kira. So, father how have you been? Eve says as she looks at her father. Good just busy, the Federation is fighting in another war this time against the Terran Empire from the alternate mirror universe, last year I met my brother Michael says Typhuss as he looks at Eve. She looks at him. Wow, I heard about it Eve says as she looks at her father. Why don't you two come back to our house says Typhuss as he looks at Eve and Gabrielle. Gabrielle and Eve look at each other then at Typhuss and Kira. Sure buddy Gabrielle says as she looks at him. Kira and Typhuss lead Gabrielle and Eve to their house. (Typhuss and Kira's house) They walked in both Eve and Gabrielle are being scanned. Uh, what's going on dad? Eve says as she looks at her father. Just a security device for safety says Typhuss as he looks at Eve. Then Phoebe, Shakaar and Hoshi come down the stairs. Hey guys Kira says as she hugs her kids. I hope they weren't too much trouble for you Phoebe says Typhuss as he looks at Phoebe. She looks at her brother. Nope they were the best Phoebe says as she looks at her brother. What did you and aunt Phoebe do today? asked Typhuss as he looks at Hoshi. We played tag together and dress up Hoshi says as she looks at her father. That's great honey says Typhuss as he looks at Hoshi. Hoshi smiles. So, is this the friend that you've told me about little bro Phoebe says as she looks at Gabrielle. Yes Phoebe she is says Typhuss as he looks at Phoebe. Then there is a knock at the door. Typhuss walks over to the door and opens it, standing there is Karen Vick and Juliet O'Hara. Hey Typhuss Karen says as she looks at him. Hi Karen, come in says Typhuss as he looks at Karen and Juliet. Typhuss closes the door. They walked into the house. Its been awhile Juliet says as she looks at Typhuss. Yes it has, let me guess you two need my help on a case says Typhuss as he looks at Karen and Juliet. They looked at Typhuss. Yes we do Karen says as she looks at Typhuss. Then there is another knock at the door. Typhuss walks over to the door and opens it, standing there is Helen Magnus and Dana Scully. Hi Typhuss Dana says as she looks at him. Hi Dana, let me guess you need my help too says Typhuss as he looks at Dana. They put a small device on the table and a holo-image appears. For weeks after the assault by the Xindi during the Xindi War was stopped by the Federation fleet we've been tracking where the debris has fallen, did you ever review the mission logs of the Enterprise (NX-01) from 2153 Dana says as she looks at Typhuss. Yes, I have Dana says Typhuss as he looks at Dana. She then shows the image of Section 31 recovering the debris as well as the thalaron generator that was thought to be destroyed in the explosion, Typhuss is shocked by this seeing that Section 31 has recovered a piece of Romulan technology. Are you telling me that Section 31 has a thalaron generator says Typhuss as he looks at Dana. Dana looks at him. Yes, they've got the thalaron device Typhuss Dana says as she looks at Typhuss. What the hell do you want me to do about it, I have too many things to worry about, the war with the Terrans, Miranda and Lex says Typhuss as he looks at Dana. We need your help that's what we need Typhuss right now their close to making a weapon and they'll probably test it on a colony world of our allies Dana says as she looks at Typhuss. I'm sorry Karen, I can't help you, you are going to have to do the best you can on your own says Typhuss as he looks at Karen. She looks at him. Typhuss you've got the most experience with this type of device we need you Karen says as she looks at Typhuss. Kira sat down next to him. Typhuss take the assignment I'll be all right and John can take care of whatever happens Kira says as she looks at her husband. Everyone needs my help, I can't be in two places at once, I'm going with Dana, Karen, Olivia Benson will help you she's a friend of mine says Typhuss as he looks at Karen. Helen looks at him. Typhuss right now the fighting is at a stalemate this is a perfect time to go on this mission Helen says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss we don't want Olivia we need the best officer on this case and that's you Karen says as she looks at Typhuss All right, but I'm telling you Olivia is one of the best officers I haven known says Typhuss as he looks at Karen.